W krainie białych niedźwiedzi/I/01
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}|Strona tytułowa | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} A. Rozdział I. Wieczór w Fort Reliance. Owego to wieczora – 17 marca 1859 – kapitan Craventy urządził wieczorną zabawę w forcie Reliance. Niech czytelnik jednak nie sądzi, że była to uroczystość dworska, wielki bal, raut wspaniały lub festyn z orkiestrą. Przyjęcie u kapitana Craventy nosiło cechę skromniejszą, chociaż kapitan nie szczędził starań, aby uczynić je możliwie świetnem. Istotnie, pod kierunkiem kaprala Joliffe, wielki salon na parterze zmienił całkowicie swój wygląd. Ściany, z pni drzew zaledwie ociosanych i położonych poziomo, przykryte były po większej części flagami angielskiemi, umieszczonemi w czterech rogach i bronią, wziętą z arsenału miejscowego. Na suficie z długich, czarniawych, chropowatych belek, wspartych na poprzecznicach pierwotnie umocowanych, dwie lampy o reflektorach blaszanych, kołyszące się na swych łańcuchach jak dwa pająki, rozświetlały zaciemnioną atmosferę sali. Z wąskichokien, poczęści przypominających strzelnice, a pokrytych gęstym szronem, zwieszały się zwoje czerwonej, gustownie ułożonej materji, budząc zachwyt zaproszonych gości. Co zaś do podłogi z grubych tarcic dębowych, kapral Joliffe nie omieszkał jej zamieść starannie stosownie do okoliczności. W salonie nie utrudniały swobody ruchów ani fotele, ani sofy, ani krzesła, ani żadne inne dodatki nowoczesnego umeblowania. Stały tam proste ławki drewniane, ustawione pod ścianą, ciężkie pieńki zaledwie ociosane i dwa stoły o grubych nogach. Ale zato ściana wewnętrzna, w której znajdowały się drzwi o jednem skrzydle, prowadzące do sąsiedniego pokoju, ozdobiona była w sposób zarówno bogaty jak malowniczy. Wisiały na niej w największym porządku najwspanialsze futra, których doborem nie mogłyby się pochwalić nawet najpiękniejsze wystawy Regent Street lub Prospektu Newskiego. Zdawałoby się, że cała fauna okolic podbiegunowych miała tu swych najprzedniejszych przedstawicieli. Futra wilków, szarych i białych niedźwiedzi, bobrów, wydr, piżmowców, gronostajów, niebieskich lisów, nęciły wzrok swą okazałością. Nad tą wystawą unosiła się dewiza misternie wykrojona w pomalowanym kawałku tektury, – dewiza słynnego Towarzystwa Zatoki Hudsońskiej. Propelle cutem. – Doprawdy, kapralu Joliffe, – rzekł kapitan Craventy do swego podwładnego – przeszedłeś sam siebie! – I ja tak myślę, kapitanie, – odparł kapral. – Lecz oddajmy sprawiedliwość każdemu. Część pochwał pańskich należy się mistress Joliffe, która niemało mi w tem pomogła. – Zręczna to kobieta. – Nie ma sobie równej, panie kapitanie. Na środku salonu stał piec ogromny, napoły ceglany, napoły kaflowy, z rurą blaszaną, przechodzącą przez sufit i unoszącą z sobą kłęby czarnego dymu. Piec ten syczał, chrapał, rozżarzał się pod wpływem węgla dorzucanego ustawicznie przez żołnierza, któremu powierzono tę czynność. Od czasu do czasu prąd wiatru dostawał się do komina, uniemożliwiając doń dostęp dymu, i zmuszając go do powrotu do pieca, skąd wydobywał się gęstemi kłębami na salę. Obłok dymu zaciemniał światło lampy, osiadając sadzą na belkach sufitu. Drobna ta niedogodność jednak nie wzruszała bynajmniej zaproszonych gości. Ciepło pieca wynagradzało to w zupełności, tem bardziej, że silny mróz w połączeniu z wiatrem północnym dotkliwie czuć się dawał nazewnątrz. Burza szalała dookoła domu. Śnieg padający w zamarzniętych płatkach obijał się o szron szyb. Przeciągły świst wiatru, przedostającego się przez szczeliny drzwi i okien, zamieniał się w ostre odgłosy, ustępując nagle miejsca niezwykłej ciszy, jak gdyby rozszalały żywioł potrzebował zaczerpnąć tchu. Cisza ta jednak trwała chwil tylko kilka, poczem nawałnica powracała ze zdwojoną siłą. Dom trząsł się w swej podstawie, tarcice podłogi trzeszczały, belki sufitu pękały. Ktoś mniej przyzwyczajony od zaproszonych gości do tych wstrząsów atmosferycznych, mógł był sądzić, że niebawem cała siedziba runie. Lecz obecni nie zwracali prawie uwagi na nawałnicę, a nawet gdyby ich była zaskoczyła na dworze, nie przestraszyliby się jej wcale na podobieństwo owych ptaków morskich, które wśród zawiei śnieżnych czują się w swoim żywiole. Wszelako z obecnych wyłączyć należy dwie kobiety, które nie były zwykłemi mieszkankami fortu Reliance. Załoga tego fortu składała się z kapitana Craventy, porucznika Jasper Hobson, sierżanta Long, kaprala Joliffe i około sześćdziesięciu żołnierzy i urzędników Towarzystwa. Niektórzy z nich byli żonaci, jak, między innymi, kapral Joliffe, szczęśliwy małżonek zwinnej i żywej Kanadyjki, niejaki Mac Nap, Szkot ożeniony ze Szkotką, i John Raë, który ożenił się był niedawno z Indjanką z okolicy. Wszyscy oni, bez różnicy stanowiska, oficerowie, żołnierze i urzędnicy, podejmowani byli owego wieczora przez kapitana Craventy. Dodać należy, że załoga fortu Reliance nie była jedyną uczestniczką uroczystości. Sąsiednie forty – a w tych okolicach sąsiedztwo liczy się na setki mil odległości – dostały i przyjęły również zaproszenie kapitana Craventy. Znaczna liczba urzędników lub pośredników przybyła z fortów Providence i Resolution, należących do obwodu jeziora Niewolnika, a nawet z fortu Chipewan i z fortu Liard, położonych bardziej na południe. Bo też była to okazja nielada dla samotników zabłąkanych w pustynnych strefach podbiegunowych! Oprócz tych gości na sali znajdowało się kilku zaproszonych przywódców Indjan. Tubylcy ci utrzymywali ciągłe stosunki z faktorjami, którym dostarczali, po większej części drogą wymiany, futra, stanowiące przedmiot handlu dla Towarzystwa. Byli to Indjanie Chippeways, ludzie silni, wspaniałej budowy, odziani w kaftany skórzane i płaszcze futrzane wysokiej wartości. Twarze ich, napoły czerwone, napoły czarne, przypominały swym wyglądem postacie djabłów występujących zwykle w tem ubarwieniu w zaczarowanych widowiskach Europy. Na ich głowach wznosiły się pióropusze z piór orlich, rozwiniętych jak wachlarz senority, i chwiejących się za każdem poruszeniem ich czarnych włosów. Przywódcy ci nie przyprowadzili z sobą żon, tych nieszczęśliwych „squaws”, skazanych na życie niewolnicze. Taki był skład towarzystwa na przyjęciu u kapitana fortu Reliance. Nie tańczono z powodu braku orkiestry, lecz obfity bufet zastępował z powodzeniem tę konieczną rozrywkę balów europejskich. Na stole wznosił się piramidalny pudding, przyrządzony własną ręką Mrs. Joliffe; był to olbrzymi stożek ścięty, złożony z mąki i tłuszczu reniferowego i wołowego, wynagradzający brak jajek, mleka i cytryny swą niezmierną wielkością. Pomimo, że Mrs. Joliffe nie przestawała obdzielać nim towarzystwo, rozmiary jego nie zdawały się zmniejszać wcale. Na stole figurowały również stosy sandwiczów, u których suchary morskie zastępowały cienkie kawałki chleba angielskiego; między dwa suchary, które pomimo swej twardości nie opierały się zębom Chippeways’ów, wsunęła Mrs. Joliffe cienkie paski „corn-beef”, rodzaju wędzonej wołowiny, mającej zastąpić szynkę jorską, i kawałki naszpikowanego truflami indyka, naśladując w tem bufety europejskie. Co do napojów, to rozdawano wisky i gin, rodzaj wódki zbożowej, w kieliszkach cynowych, nie mówiąc już o wspaniałym ponczu, mającym być podanym na zakończenie uroczystości, o której wspominać będą długo Indjanie w swych wigwamach. To też nie szczędzono pochwał małżonkom Joliffe! Zresztą zasłużyli na nie w pełni. Ileż trudu i uprzejmości włożyli w to przyjęcie! Z jaką hojnością rozdawali napoje! Jak wyprzedzali życzenia każdego! Nie miano czasu ani poprosić, ani nawet zapragnąć czegokolwiek! Po sandwiczach następował pudding, po puddingu – wisky lub gin! – Nie, dziękuję, mistress Joliffe. – Pan jest zbyt dobry, panie kapralu, niech pan mi pozwoli odetchnąć. – Mistress Joliffe, zaręczam pani, że już oddychać nie mogę. – Panie kapralu, robisz ze mną, co ci się podoba. – Nie, tym razem proszę pani, jest to niepodobieństwo! W ten to sposób odpowiadano na zaproszenia uprzejmej pary małżonków. Nalegali oni jednak z taką wytrwałością, że najodporniejsi poddać im się musieli. Jedzono więc i pito bezustanku! Rozmowy stawały się coraz głośniejsze! Żołnierze, urzędnicy rozprawiali z coraz większą żywością to o polowaniu to o handlu. Ileż nowych zamiarów powzięto na przyszłość! Cała fauna okolic podbiegunowych nie byłaby w stanie zadowolić tych przedsiębiorczych myśliwych! Zdawało się, że niedźwiedzie, lisy, piżmowce padają już pod ich kulami! Że szczury, bobry, gronostaje, kuny, wpadają tysiącami w nastawione na nich łapki! Że futra piętrzyły się już w składach Towarzystwa, i że cieszy się ono w tym roku niebywałym zyskiem! A podczas gdy gorące napoje coraz bardziej podniecały wyobraźnię Europejczyków, Indjanie, poważni i milczący, zbyt dumni, by się zachwycać, zbyt ostrożni, by obiecywać, z pobłażaniem słuchali potoku ich wymowy, wchłaniając wielkiemi łykami ognistą wodę kapitana Craventy. Kapitan uszczęśliwiony ożywieniem biednych tych ludzi, poniekąd odciętych od świata zamieszkałego, przechadzał się wesoło wśród zaproszonych gości, odpowiadając na wszystkie zadane mu pytania tyczące się uroczystości temi słowy: – Pytajcie Joliffe’a! pytajcie Joliffe’a! Zwracano się więc do Joliffe’a, który miał uprzejmą odpowiedź dla każdego. O niektórych osobach wchodzących w skład załogi fortu Reliance musimy podać poszczególne wzmianki, one to bowiem stały się igraszką okoliczności strasznych, których przewidzieć nie mógł był najprzezorniejszy z ludzi. Należy więc, między innymi wymienić porucznika Jasper Hobson, sierżanta Long, małżonków Joliffe i dwie nieznajome, na które szczególniejszą uwagę zwracał kapitan podczas odbywającej się uroczystości. Porucznik Jasper Hobson liczył czterdzieści lat wieku. Małego wzrostu, szczupły, nie odznaczający się wielką siłą fizyczną, posiadał w sobie niewyczerpany zapas energji moralnej, która górowała ponad wszystkie okoliczności i wypadki. Był on „dzieckiem Towarzystwa.” Jego ojciec, major Hobson, Irlandczyk z Dublina, który go osierocił przed kilku laty, mieszkał długi czas wraz ze swą małżonką w forcie Assiniboine. Tam też urodził się Jasper Hobson. Dziecięctwo swe i młodość przepędził swobodnie u podnóża gór Skalistych. Wychowany surowo przez ojca, odznaczał się zimną krwią i odwagą dojrzałego człowieka już w wieku młodzieńczym. Jasper Hobson nie był myśliwym, lecz żołnierzem, oficerem rozumnym i dzielnym. Podczas walk, które staczać musiało Towarzystwo w Oregonie ze współzawodniczącemi z niem Towarzystwami amerykańskiemi, Jasper Hobson odznaczył się gorliwością i odwagą, zdobywając w krótkim czasie stopień porucznika. Na skutek tego odznaczenia, powierzono mu właśnie dowództwo wyprawy na północ. Wyprawa ta miała na celu zbadanie północnych okolic jeziora Wielkiego Niedźwiedzia i postawienie fortu na krańcu amerykańskiego lądu. Wyjazd porucznika Jasper Hobson był naznaczony na początek kwietnia. Jeżeli porucznik przedstawiał sobą skończony typ oficera, to sierżant Long, lat pięćdziesięciu, z brodą podobną do włókien kokosu, był typem żołnierza dzielnego i posłusznego z natury, nie znającego nic prócz rozkazu, nie zastanawiającego się nad nim nigdy, nawet gdy mógł się wydać osobliwy, nie rozumującego wcale, gdy chodziło o spełnienie obowiązku służbowego; słowem maszyna w mundurze, lecz maszyna doskonała, nie podlegająca zepsuciu, działająca ustawicznie bez żadnego zmęczenia. Być może sierżant Long był nieco surowy dla swych ludzi, tak zresztą jak dla siebie samego. Nie znosił najdrobniejszego wykroczenia przeciwko dyscyplinie, karząc nielitościwie najlżejsze przewinienie, sam zaś karany nie był ani razu. Należy jednak zaznaczyć, że rozkazywał tylko na skutek swego urzędowego obowiązku, bo w rzeczywistości nie lubił dawać rozkazów. Słowem był to człowiek stworzony do posłuszeństwa, a to unicestwianie swej osoby pasowało dobrze do jego biernego usposobienia. Z takich to ludzi składają się najpotężniejsze armie. Są to liczne ręce na usługi jednej jedynej głowy. Czyż nie to stanowi treść każdej prawdziwej siły? Bajka wymyśliła dwa typy: Briarée sturęką i Hydrę stugłową. Gdy dwa te potwory walczą z sobą, kto zwycięży? Briarée. Kaprala Joliffe znamy już nieco. Mógł być nieraz zbyt gorliwy, gorliwość ta wszakże przykrą nie była. Byłby może raczej marszałkiem dworu, niż żołnierzem. Sam to zresztą przyznawał. To też tytułował się chętnie „kapralem do szczególnych zleceń”, lecz tym zleceniom nie byłby podołał, gdyby nie energiczna pomoc małej Mrs. Joliffe; to znaczy, że słuchał we wszystkiem swej żony, choć przyznać się do tego nie chciał nigdy, mówiąc prawdopodobnie jak filozof Sancho: „Rada kobiety niewiele warta, ale trzeba być warjatem, aby do niej nie przywiązywać wagi”. Obcym żywiołem na zebraniu były, jak to już powiedzieliśmy, dwie kobiety, mniej więcej czterdziestoletnie. Jedna z nich zasługiwała na zaliczenie jej w poczet najsławniejszych podróżniczek. Współzawodniczka Pfeifferów, Tinneuszów, Hommaire de Hell’ów – Paulina Barnett, tak bowiem nazywała się podróżniczka, doczekała się niejednej zaszczytnej wzmianki na posiedzeniach Królewskiego Towarzystwa Geograficznego. Ona to, posuwając się wdłuż rzeki Bramaputry, dotarła aż do gór Tybetu, dosięgnąwszy zaś do nieznanego zakątka Nowej Holandji od zatoki Łabędziej do zatoki Karpentarja, wykazała zalety niezwykłej podróżniczki. Była to kobieta wysokiego wzrostu, owdowiała od piętnastu lat. Żądza podróży gnała ją ustawicznie w kraje nieznane. Jej głowa okolona długim zwojem włosów, siwiejących miejscami, wyrażała niezwykłą energję. Jej wzrok, nieco krótki, krył się za szkłami w oprawie srebrnej, spoczywającemi na nosie długim i prostym, o nozdrzach ruchomych, jak gdyby „wciągających w siebie przestrzeń”. Jej postawa, należy przyznać, była raczej męską, a cała jej postać, aczkolwiek pozbawiona wdzięku kobiecego, wyrażała moc siły moralnej. Była to Angielka z hrabstwa York, dość majętna i wydająca większą część swych dochodów na swe niezwykłe wyprawy. I jeżeli znajdowała się obecnie w forcie Reliance, to dlatego, że chęć zbadania nowych okolic zawiodła ją w te strony podbiegunowe. Po zwiedzeniu stref podzwrotnikowych, chciała zkolei dosięgnąć ostatecznych granic stref północnych. Obecność jej w forcie była niezwykłem zdarzeniem. Dyrektor Towarzystwa polecił ją listownie kapitanowi Craventy, który stosownie do treści listu, miał jej ułatwić zamiar dostania się do wybrzeży oceanu Lodowatego. Przedsięwzięcie nielada! Należało iść śladami Hearne’ów, Mackensie, Raë’ów, Franklinów. Na ileż trudów, niebezpieczeństw narażała się kobieta w tym strasznym klimacie podbiegunowym, przed jakim cofnęło się tylu podróżników, nie mówiąc o tych, którzy zginęli! Ale nieznajoma, przebywająca w tej chwili w forcie Reliance, nie była to zwykła kobieta: była to Paulina Barnett, laureatka Królewskiego Towarzystwa Geograficznego. Dodamy, że sławnej podróżniczce towarzyszyła Madge, służąca, a raczej odważna, przywiązana i oddana jej całkowicie towarzyszka, Szkotka dawnych czasów, a z którą Caleb mógłby się ożenić bez ujmy dla swej godności. Madge, wysokiego wzrostu i silnej budowy, była około pięciu lat starsza od swej pani. Obydwie kobiety mówiły do siebie po imieniu. Paulina uważała Madge za swą starszą siostrę; Madge odnosiła się do Pauliny jak do swej córki. Słowem dwie te kobiety stanowiły jedność. Ażeby zaś wszystko powiedzieć jak było, zaznaczyć musimy, iż kapitan wydał ten wieczór na cześć Pauliny Barnett i dla niej to podejmował dzisiaj swych urzędników i Indjan z plemienia Chippeways. Istotnie, podróżniczka miała towarzyszyć oddziałowi porucznika Jasper Hobson w jego wyprawie na północ. Na cześć więc Pauliny Barnett w wielkim salonie faktorji rozlegały się radosne okrzyki. Jeżeli zaś podczas tego pamiętnego wieczoru spalono centnar węgla, to dlatego, że termometr Fahrenheita wskazywał dwadzieścia cztery stopnie poniżej zera (–32° Celz.) i że fort Reliance jest położony na 61°47’ szerokości północnej, to jest o cztery stopnie od koła Polarnego.